A Dragon's Heart
by cinedragon
Summary: From the outside everybody is different. From the inside everyone is the same. Toothless and Hiccup have found that out.
1. The Heart of a Human

**HTTYD: ****A Dragon's heart**

Authors note: Hey everyone, this is one of my first fanfics in a while. Nope, I have not forgotten about my Happy Feet fic, maybe I will continue it, since it's not a long story. Anyway, please bare with me if there are grammer and spellings mistakes. The problem is, I can read and understand English perfectly, but when it comes to writing a good and interesting story, my vocabulary becomes increasingly limited. However, I still hope you folks will enjoy it! Oh and this story is NOT meant to be interpreted for slash! *shudders* I hate slash, I mean a dragon/human pairing is just plain creepy!

For extra information: This story takes place between the time Hiccup was allowed to touch Toothless for the first time and between the time they went for their first flight. So Toothless is still not very keen on Hiccup, but they are slowly becoming friends

**Toothless' POV**

The black dragon lay very still on a large pile of rocks, a naughty grin plastered on his face. He was waiting for his young friend to arrive for his daily visit. Wait. Friend? No, Toothless shook this thought of him, they were simply acquaintances. Nothing more and they would never be more than that, he thought. Even if the dragon allowed the young Viking to touch him a few days ago. Toothless regretted that immediately after it happened and now he wanted to show the Viking the consequences of this action. Toothless was in a playful mood and wanted to show the hatchling that he still was a fearsome dragon, not some dog you can go up to and pet. These consequences wouldn't be very hilarious for the Viking, but for the dragon it was one of the most hilarious ones. You know that feeling, that you just want to scare the living daylights of somebody just for fun? Well, Toothless was feeling that right now.

The scent of a human filled the air and the black dragon knew the hatchling would soon appear. Impatient he awaited this humans arrival.

**Third persons POV**

It became difficult for Hiccup to shake everyone of when he wanted to visit Toothless. Especially Astrid was becoming a pain in the neck. Every since he became top student with dragon training, she would try to follow him whenever he had a chance to visit his dragon. Luckily Hiccup always spotted her on time. When she was caught she would always return to the village, since she knew that Hiccup would not go further until she was gone.

'I know you're here Astrid. So now you can go back to the village like you always do.' Hiccup said annoyed.

'Son of Odin!' A female voice cried out. Astrid appeared from behind the bushes where she was hiding. 'How come you always know when I'm following you?' She angrily asked, her arms folded and an irritated and impatient look on her face.

'Well, you may be a great warrior, but a lousy spy. You make way too much noise and since you try to follow me almost EVERY day,' Hiccup snapped back at her, 'it's not really difficult to know when you're trying it again.'

'Mark my words Hiccup, one day I will find out what you're hiding and believe me, when I do, it won't be pretty.' With a last angry look at Hiccup she turned around and headed back to Berk. Hiccup sighed and threw his arms in the air 'Girls..' he muttered as he made his way to the canyon in which Toothless resided.

Hiccup got to the entrance of the small canyon. Luckily the entrance was really small, so if anyone tried to follow him, they would at least have to be as skinny as he was. With all those muscled Vikings in the village he didn't think that would happen anytime soon. He got on his knees and crept through the entrance. Once he got there, he stood up and scanned the area. Something seemed not right here. It was so quiet, not even birds were whistling, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Where was Toothless exactly? Normally he would find him sleeping, most of the time hanging upside down from a branch. But now he was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup slowly walked deeper into the canyon, carefully not to make any sound as he watched his surroundings. It couldn't be possible that Toothless flew out of the canyon, or could he?

Hiccup's thought were cut short when suddenly a huge shadow covered the sun. Hiccup turned around and before he could scream, something big and scaly tackled him and sent them into a rolling summersault. Suddenly Hiccup felt he was pinned to the ground, two giant black paws pinning his shoulders into the earth. 'Wah…..what the….' he managed to cry out. With his heart pounding like it wanted to leap out of his chest and run off without him, he looked up and saw a gigantic black head blocking the sun. Two big, green mischievous eyes looked down on him, an evil grin with teeth unsheathed, eyes narrowed with a naughty gleam in them. 'Toothless!' Hiccup cried out. He was too shocked and scared to be really mad at the dragon. 'What do you think you're doing?' Toothless rumbling laughter echoed through the canyon. 'Yeah, you thought that was funny, huh? You almost gave me a heart attack, now get off me.' Hiccup tried to push the dragon's paws of his shoulders, but to no avail. 'Alright, I'll give you three seconds to get of me or….Toothless?' Hiccup stopped talking when he saw Toothless looking around with a confused look on his face. 'What's the matter buddy?' Hiccup asked a bit out of breath. His heart was still pounding like a madman and he didn't think it would stop anytime soon.

**Toothless's POV**

If a dragon could truly laugh Toothless would be on the ground clutching his sides from laughter. But instead he made a rumbling sound and looked down at Hiccup grinning. That was until his sensitive hearing caught a loud thumping sound. What was that? It was so loud and it didn't look like the human noticed it at all. Toothless scanned his surroundings, until he noticed that the pounding sound came from the young hatchling. Was that his heart beating so loud? Toothless arched his head near the human's chest, he gave Hiccup a slightly confused look. Hiccup stared back at him, eyes still a bit widened from shock and slightly pale skin. The Viking tried to scramble away from the dragon, but Toothless paws kept him where he was. He probably thinks I'm going to eat him, Toothless thought a bit irritated. If I wanted to eat him, I would have done that almost immediately.

Then slowly, Toothless put his left ear on Hiccup's chest, right where his heart was. Hiccup didn't really like it, for he was squirming under the dragon's grasp. The dragon ignored this and listened to the racing thumps of the hatchlings heart. Wow, the Night Fury thought. I must've really scared him, hear his heart beat. Then Toothless felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. This feeling was residing in his own heart. Guilt. He did not really want to scare the human this bad. Ears drooping a bit, he pulled his head up and looked down at the hatchling, thinking of a way to make it up to him. His ears perked up when he got an idea. Arching his head again, he licked Hiccup's face a few times, covering the unfortunate Viking with dragon saliva. The hatchling started laughing and was squirming again trying to keep his head away from the forked dragon tongue. 'No, hahahaha, please….stop….Okay, okay, I forgive you.' The dragon happily stopped and smiled.

Once again he arched his head next to the young Viking's chest and put his left ear again on his chest, listening to his heart again. This time the thumping sound had decreased and was beating in almost a normal rhythm again. Toothless nodded, confirming to himself he did a good job. Finally he released the boy from his grasp and let him sit up.

Hiccup was wiping his face, still laughing a bit. He looked up at Toothless and smirked. 'You really are something, Toothless.' he said. He stood up and wiped the dirt of his clothes. 'Now let's get you something to eat.' Hearing that, the dragon starting wagging his tail like a happy dog and pranced happily after the boy.

**To be continued**


	2. The Heart of a Dragon

**HTTYD: ****A Dragon's heart Chapter 2**

Authors note: Alright, the last chapter of my fanfiction. Again, I apologize for possible grammer errors. I'd like to thank everyone who commented and put this story in their favourites! Thank you!

Oh and one more thing: No slash, I repeat this is no slash! Interpret it as so makes me a very saaaaad panda! *Yay for South Park jokes!*

**Toothless****' POV**

The Night Fury was laying in the grass, curled up and purring loudly. Now that his belly was full he decided to take a nap. After a few seconds he was out like a light and started snoring, unaware of the trouble that would soon happen.

**Third persons POV**

Hiccup smiled when he watched the black dragon sleep. Suddenly he noticed it was getting dark and he decided to head back home, Toothless probably wouldn't miss him anyway. He got up and walked towards the entrance from which he came earlier. He turned around and said goodbye, even if he knew the dragon would not hear him. 'See you in the morning buddy.'

He walked out of the canyon and once again he got a feeling that there was something not right here. He looked around and jumped back when he saw a figure standing at the edge of the forest. 'Whoah, who goes there?' Hiccup asked nervously.

'Aha, I knew it! I did see you get in the canyon,' a female voice replied. 'I told you I would find out what you're up to!'

'Astrid?' Hiccup asked surprised. But surprise quickly turned into irritation and fright. He was irritated that Astrid managed to follow him, without him noticing it. He was frightened because he knew Toothless could be in grave danger. Astrid walked towards him, arms folded and with a victorious look on her face, and Hiccup tried to back away, which was tricky since a large, stone wall was behind him. Astrid's face leaned down close to Hiccup's face. 'And now you are going to tell me what you are trying to hide,' she said.

**Toothless' POV**

Toothless was dreaming. He could feel the wind beneath his wings and he could smell the ocean. He was flying again and he never had felt this happy in a while. To be free again and fly, that's a dragon's life. Toothless loved the smell of the ocean, it was a mix of fish and seaweed and human…..Wait! Human? With a jolt he woke up and began to sniff. He could smell humans, the smell of his hatchling and another human! Toothless sprung up and franticly tried to climb the walls. More than 1 human means death for a dragon! His claws made scratch marks on the rocks, but could not support his weight. He crashed down onto his back. Toothless quickly got up and looked around. Where could he hide? He saw the lake and his ears perked up, once again he got an idea.

**Third persons POV**

Hiccup tried to stop Astrid from entering the canyon, but you too would not succeed when your arm is in an arm lock and you are being pushed forward. 'Ouch, oh come on Astrid. Can't we talk about it?' Hiccup groaned. He really wished he was more muscular, it seems like everyone he meets succeeds in pinning him down. 'I gave you a chance to talk and you didn't take that chance, so now you have to accept the consequences,' she cheerfully answered.

They reached the middle of the canyon and Hiccup could feel his stomach turn. This is it, he would be dead, or at least, the dragon would be dead. Hiccup shut his eyes, he could not bare to see the disappointed expression of Toothless' face. But then Hiccup felt his arm loosen and it no longer was in an arm lock. 'This is it?' Astrid asked.

'Uhm, this is what?' Hiccup asked back, rubbing his sore arm.

'I spend my days tracking you down for some simple scenery?' Astrid growled. 'Why on earth would you be so jumpy about this? A canyon? Okay, it's beautiful, but come on! Why all the hiding' Astrid folded her arms again giving Hiccup an angry look.

'Because…I'm…weird?' He replied, trying to hide his surprise.

'You got that right!' she shouted back at him. 'Anyway, I'm wasting my time here. See you tomorrow. Oh, and don't try to win from me again with dragon training,' Astrid replied while angrily pointing a finger at him. 'Ahhh, okay. See you tomorrow Astrid, heheh' Hiccup nervously chuckled.

He waited till Astrid was out of sight and then quickly ran deeper into the canyon. 'Toothless! Where are you?' Hiccup shouted. Is he trying to scare me again? Hiccup could not see anything unusual, only the water that was rippling slightly. Hiccup turned his back to the water and looked at the rock formation Toothless jumped off earlier this morning. Then he heard a loud splash and felt tiny droplets of water hit him in the back of the neck. He knew what was coming. 'Oh, come on!' he muttered before he was yet again tackled by a big, scaly, wet thing.

The dragon fell on his right side and grabbed the young Viking firmly, pulling him up close to his chest. His black pupils constricted with fright. The Night Fury was panting heavily because of the lack of oxygen. 'Oh come on, what is it? Is today pin-hiccup-to-the-ground-day?' Hiccup growled while trying to get out of the dragon's grasp. He quickly stopped since he knew it would be futile. Instead he waited till the dragon calmed down.

**Toothless' POV**

Air! I need air! The dragon thought while holding is breath in the cold lake. Oh, I hope they'll be gone soon, I can't hold out much longer. Suddenly he could hear someone shout his newly given name. Toothless decided to jump out, it didn't matter anymore. If he jumped on the land he could be killed, but staying under water, he would surely meet his demise. Toothless exhaled and jumped out of the water. He saw the young hatchling and grabbed him while still falling. He felt himself fall on his right side, but he also expected to feel another impact. That of a knife pushing into his heart or an axe trying to chop off his head. He quickly pulled the young Viking up to his chest as if he expected to be protected by him, which probably wouldn't help him anyway, but it was a reflex. He franticly looked around, but there was no one else there. The black dragon felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. He also felt the hatchling squirming against his chest. Doesn't he know how scared I am? The dragon thought a bit angry. Toothless knew how to show this to the young Viking. With his right paw he gently put the hatchlings head against his chest, right where his heart was. He hoped the Viking would listen to his racing heartbeat.

**Third persons POV**

Hiccup could hear the dragon growl and whine, he knew Toothless was scared. Suddenly he felt that his head was pressed against the dragon's chest. 'Toothless, uhmmm, what are you doing?' He felt slightly uneasy in this position. If the dragon would get frightened again it would surely squish him to death.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. 'Wow, is that your heart boy?' Hiccup asked. He shifted himself so that he could look the dragon in the face. The dragon looked back at him with a terrified look on his face. He whined and his ears drooped. He laid his head down, he closed his eyes and tried to forget how close he was to being discovered. Hiccup looked at the dragon and frowned. He wondered how he could cheer up his friend. He extended his arm and scratched the dragon under his chin. The dragon began to purr and a smile appeared on his face. Hiccup heard how the dragon's breathing slowed down and he could hear the Fury's heart calm down as well.

Little droplets of water fell on Hiccup's face, it started to rain. 'Ah dang, now I'm going to get soaked' Hiccup muttered. The dragon noticed the downpour and changed his position. Careful to not to hurt the Viking he shifted, he stretched out his left wing and used it as shield against the rain. Then he curled up around the Viking and fell asleep. 'Hiccup chuckled, 'Well, looks like I'll spent the night here. Goodnight buddy.' With that said, Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Toothless' POV**

Toothless just loved it when someone scratched him under his chin. He couldn't help but purr. The dragon felt himself calm down, also he felt he was getting tired. Suddenly he noticed that it had started to rain. He couldn't let his friend get all soaked! He shifted himself, loosening his grip on the boy, but still holding him close to his chest. He curled up around the hatchling and stretched out his left wing, keeping themselves dry from the downpour.

Toothless sighed and laid his head down again. Wait a minute, did he just think of this Viking as a friend? Yes, yes they were friends. A friend is someone who aids you when you're scared and can help you feel better again. With this calming thought the dragon fell asleep.

The end


End file.
